Sibling Rivalry
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: I haven't updated my stories in almost 5 years. Here is a new one just to compare my writing from my past. Quick sum then, Jiraiya & Tsunade are married and have two kids. The two kids never get along.


"Hey Tsunade," Jiraiya, an older white haired man, said to his wife with a yawn as he turned over towards her in bed. The blonde hair woman mumbled something and slowly awoke. Jiraiya gave Tsunade a small grin.

"What is it baka?" Tsunade grumbled. She hated getting woken up by Jiraiya. Actually, she hated being woken up at all, but she knew she had to get up in the middle of the night once in a while if either of her daughters woke up and needed something.

"Both the girls slept through the night," Jiraiya said happily as he moved to snuggle Tsunade. The blonde gave her husband a small smile as thanks, and gave him a quick kiss. She yawned and got closer to her lover.

"Yeah you're right, I didn't have to get up once last night," Tsunade smiled, "It does worry me though, usually Keiko wakes up because Ritsuko does like to pick on her while she's sleeping." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. The girls currently shared a room in the small house they lived in.

"If it makes you feel better, do you want to get up and check on them with me? If they're still asleep we can have some alone time while we make breakfast instead of having one of us chase after the girls all the time," Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded at the suggestion and sat up in bed. Jiraiya laid there for about thirty more seconds and sat up with his wife.

As soon as Jiraiya was sitting up, Tsunade got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. Jiraiya went to put a shirt on, and followed after Tsunade into the bathroom. Tsunade smiled at her husband and finished washing up while he used the toilet. When Jiraiya was done he washed his hands and took Tsunade's hand in his and walked her to the girls' bedroom.

Tsunade let go of Jiraiya's hand and quietly entered the room. She turned her head enough to see that Jiraiya was following in right behind her. Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade and checked on Ritsuko. The blonde haired girl was fast asleep and safely tucked into her blankets. Jiraiya looked over to see what Tsunade was doing, she was checking on their other daughter. Keiko didn't look very comfortable when her mother checked on her. Her blanket was on the floor and her stuffed frog wasn't near her. Tsunade grabbed the blanket off the ground and gently put it back on Keiko. The white haired girl stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Tsunade smiled.

Jiraiya went over to Tsunade to look at Keiko as well. Keiko was the younger of the two girls. Ritsuko was three and a half, and Keiko just turned two. When Tsunade was pregnant with Ritsuko, the whole pregnancy went perfectly, but when she was pregnant with Keiko there was more than a few minor complications. The couple was ecstatic when Keiko was born and came out perfectly healthy, but that happiness didn't last long. She was a sick baby, and still continues to be a sick toddler. When Jiraiya and Tsunade both saw the girls were alright, they went off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What do you want to eat this morning hun?" Tsuande asked as she opened the fridge. Jiraiya shrugged as he went and sat down at the table. Tsunade rolled her eyes and pulled out eggs and bacon. She quickly set up the stove and started cooking. As soon as she cracked the last egg, she heard a cry out of her daughters' room. She looked over at Jiraiya and sighed.

"Raiya, watch the food, while I go check on the girls please?" Tsunade asked her husband with a smile, "I think Ritsuko is awake picking on Keiko already." Jiraiya smiled, nodded and went over to the stove where Tsunade was standing at. Right before she left, she gave her husband a quick thank you kiss and went to get the girls.

When she entered her room Keiko was awake in her bed upset. Tsunade looked at Keiko then over at Ritsuko. The blonde haired girl was getting into the small box of toys her parents allowed them to keep in their room. When Keiko saw Tsunade enter the room, she got off her bed and went over to her mother. Tsunade smiled at her younger daughter and picked her up.

"Morning girls," Tsunade said softly. Ritsuko looked over to her mother and grinned. She dropped the toy in her hand, which happened to be Keiko's stuffed toad, and ran over to her mother. When Tsunade saw that Ritsuko had Keiko's favorite toy, she realized why Keiko cried out.

"Hi Mommy!" Ritsuko said excitedly. Tsunade smiled at Ritsuko, went into the room, put Keiko on her bed, then went and picked up the toy toad. Ritsuko followed Tsunade into the room and hoped she was going to play with her.

"Ritsuko, did you take your sister's toy when she didn't want to share it?" Tsunade asked sternly. Ritsuko looked down at the floor and nodded. Tsunade sighed and gave the toy back to Keiko. The small girl quickly grabbed onto the toy and held it close. Her mother smiled. Keiko would not let go of the toad. It was her favorite toy and she wouldn't even let her parents hold it at times.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Ritsuko said quietly. Tsunade went over to Ritsuko and knelt down next to her, so they were both at the same eye level. Ritsuko hugged her mother to show her she was really sorry. Tsunade hugged her daughter back and held her out slightly.

"You know better than to take Keiko's toad. Your father and I have explained this multiple times to you. Keiko never takes Sluggy from you without your permission does she?" Tsunade explained. Ritsuko shook her head. "Then I don't want you taking Froggy from your sister, do you understand me? Next time this happens, I take Sluggy away for the day." Ritsuko nodded and gave her mother a smile. Tsunade smiled at Ritsuko, then went and got clothes out for the girls to wear that day.

Keiko got off the bed and went back over to Tsunade to see what she was doing. Tsunade looked down at Keiko and smiled. Keiko always wanted to be near one of her parents at all times. Because of this Tsunade and Jiraiya never got any alone time, but Tsunade didn't mind. She secretly enjoyed Keiko not wanting to leave her side so she could make sure her small daughter was doing fine and wasn't sick.

"Come here Suko," Tsunade said to Ritsuko, "Time to get dressed and go eat breakfast." Ritsuko went over to Tsunade and took off her pajamas. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and quickly put on jeans and a pink shirt for her to wear. Ritsuko grinned at her mother and went to the kitchen. Tsunade smiled and then turned to Keiko to get her changed.

Keiko backed up slightly and looked at Tsunade. The blonde woman quickly knelt down and brought Keiko close to her. Keiko whimpered slightly but allowed Tsunade to change her. Tsunade smiled and cuddled Keiko to show her it was alright when she was done. Keiko didn't like doing a lot of stuff, and she knew how to show her parent's she wasn't happy with it. Changing her clothes was one of those things.

"Hey baby, Mommy loves you a lot," Tsunade mumbled softly as she picked Keiko up and held her close, "You do know that right?" Tsunade snuggled her small girl and kissed her. Keiko looked at her mother and smiled. Keiko seldom talked and it did worry Tsunade at times, but her daughter was still young and she decided she was probably going through a stage, even though Ritsuko was becoming talkative around Keiko's age. Keiko quickly grabbed onto her mother and laid on her. Tsunade smiled and went back to the kitchen to join Ritsuko and her husband.

"Look at the food Daddy made!" Ritsuko said excitedly as she sat at her place at the table. Tsunade smiled and kissed her husband. Jiraiya turned slightly red and went back to his food.

"He did a good job didn't he?" Tsunade asked as she put Keiko in her high chair. Ritsuko quickly nodded and returned to her food. Keiko whined at her mother slightly as she got buckled in. Tsunade shushed her daughter and put some food on her tray. Keiko started eating and her mother took her place between her two daughters.

"Mmm, the food is really good honey," Tsunade said to her husband as she started her breakfast. Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade. He knew he was a good cook, but it still made him very happy when Tsunade liked the food he cooks for his family.

"I'm glad you like it," Jiraiya said with a grin. Tsunade nodded and continued eating. Jiraiya looked over at Keiko and saw she was chewing on some bacon. Ritsuko quickly finished eating wanted more. Tsunade smiled and went and put a little more on her daughter's plate. Keiko soon finished after Ritsuko did.

"Dada," Keiko said quietly as she looked at her father. Jiraiya looked over to see what Keiko needed. When he saw she was done, he quickly finished up his food and got her out of her high chair. Keiko grabbed onto her father and hugged him. Jiraiya grinned. His daughter looked just like him.

"Mommy, can I go watch some TV?" Ritsuko asked when she was done eating. Tsunade looked over at her husband to see what he would say. Jiraiya shrugged and when back to cuddling with Keiko. Tsunade started to speak.

"Yes you can go watch TV, but only for a little while. Daddy and I want to go get ready, and when we do we want to take you and your sister to the park. Do you want to go to the park today?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah! That would be so cool!" Ritsuko said with a very excited tone to her voice. Tsunade smiled, went to the living room and turned on the TV. Ritsuko quickly followed after Tsunade and sat on the floor while her mother found the channel with the cartoons on it. Jiraiya walked into the room with Keiko still in his arms and tried to put her on the floor. When he did Keiko started whining. Jiraiya sighed and sat on the floor next to his daughter. Keiko quickly tried to climb into his lap.

"You stay here with your sister while Mommy and I go get dressed okay?" Jiraiya tried to tell Keiko. Keiko looked up at her father and whimpered unhappily. She didn't want to be left alone with Ritsuko. She wanted to be with one of her parents.

"Stay here and be good okay girls?" Tsunade said to her daughters. Ritsuko nodded but didn't look away from the TV. Keiko was upset with both her parents now. Jiraiya put Keiko on the floor next to him and stood up. Tsunade took her hand in her husband's and they went to their room. Keiko quickly tried to follow after them.

"Leave Mommy and Daddy alone," Ritsuko grunted at her sister. Keiko looked at Ritsuko sadly. The small girl never understood why her sister was always mean to her. Ritsuko stuck her tongue out at Keiko and went back to watching TV. Keiko went over to Ritsuko and pulled on her shirt slightly.

"Play wif me," Keiko said softly to her sister. Ritsuko grunted no and pushed Keiko off of her. Keiko fell backwards roughly and her sister looked back and watched TV like nothing was wrong. The small girl became upset and left the living room. She went over to her parent's door and sat down in front of it.

Keiko whined softly, hoping her parents would hear her. They didn't. Keiko could hear some noises coming out from behind the door, but she didn't know what they were. Soon Keiko became bored and went and wandered around the house.

The small girl went to the laundry room and thought she'd try to help her mother out with the laundry. She figured out how to get the dryer door open and pulled laundry out of baskets and put them in the dryer. When she was done she closed the door and went off to do something else.

"Oh Jiraiya, you're amazing," Tsunade purred as she and he husband got dressed. Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade and slipped into a clean pair of pants. Right after Tsunade put her shirt on, she went over to Jiraiya and started kissing him deeply. Jiraiya blushed and kissed his wife back.

"Again?" he asked hopefully with a grin on his face. Tsunade chuckled and gave Jiraiya one last kiss before he put on his shirt.

"Not right now sweetie. We need to go check on the girls and take them to the park," Tsunade explained as she hugged onto her lover. Jiraiya smiled and held Tsunade close. The blonde gave her husband one last quick kiss and led him from the bedroom. When they walked into the living room they noticed Keiko wasn't in the room.

"I think I know where Keiko is," Tsunade mumbled to her husband. Jiraiya nodded and went over to Ritsuko. Tsunade went off to find her other daughter. Ritsuko saw her father and quickly went over to him and hugged onto him. Jiraiya smiled at the small blonde girl.

"Come on, let's go get your shoes on while Mommy goes and gets Keiko okay?" Jiraiya asked his daughter. Ritsuko nodded and went to the door. The older man smiled, shut off the TV and followed his daughter to the front door.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in the playroom checking behind the couch they kept in there. Keiko for once wasn't hiding behind the couch. Tsunade sighed and thought about other places her daughter could be hiding. She got an idea and went to her daughter's room. When Tsunade got there, she saw the closet was partially open, and she opened the door up all the way. Keiko was in there playing with a couple of her stuffed frogs.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go to the park?" Tsunade asked her daughter happily. Keiko looked at her mother for a second, then went back and started playing with her toys. Tsunade went and sat next to Keiko. Keiko paid no attention to her mother and continued playing.

"Come on Keiko, Daddy and Suko are waiting for us," Tsunade softly explained as she tried to take one of the stuffed frogs from her daughter. Keiko became upset when Tsunade tried to take one of the frogs from her and started to throw a fit. Tsunade was quick to scold her.

"Keiko, stop that right now," Tsunade said firmly, "You need to stop playing and come with Mommy so we can go to the park." Keiko put her toys down and stood up. Her mother smiled and stood up as well. Keiko grabbed onto Tsunade's pant leg and stood there. Tsunade smiled and picked her daughter up and went to where Jiraiya and Ritsuko were waiting. Keiko hugged onto Tsunade tightly. Jiraiya smiled when he saw his wife and daughter. He quickly slipped Keiko's shoes onto her feet and picked Ritsuko up.

"Alright, let's go," Jiraiya said happily as he opened the door for his family. Tsunade smiled at her husband, stepped outside, and headed to the park.


End file.
